


Sugar

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Marriage and Tumors [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing Couple, Flirting, M/M, Name Calling, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: All Paul wanted was some sugar, instead he winds up on a fake date with his handsome, grouchy neighbor.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> May become part of a series! Also! I'd like to credit cynthianicolexox with part of this story! We've been rping it and although the story will go differently than the rp, she still added some ideas to it!

"I really need to get some sugar..." Paul mused as he stared down at the cup of coffee he'd just made, but had no sugar to add to it. He rummaged through his empty cabinets. He should actually go grocery shopping, but he doesn't get paid until Friday. He groaned. Moving before he could get groceries had been a bad idea.

"YER A FUCKIN SLUT, KYLE!" 

The sudden shout had Paul jumping. He looked around his new apartment. The acoustics was terrible, so he had no idea which neighbor was arguing. The man sounded pissed, though. 

"REALLY?! YOU'RE NAME CALLING NOW?! THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT THAN YOU'RE FATHER, DARYL!" 

"I DIDN'T TELL YA BOUT 'IM TA USE 'IM AGAINST ME! YER JUS BEIN A FUCKIN ASSHOLE!"

"OH, I'M THE ASSHOLE NOW?! MAYBE IF YOU'D ACTUALLY ROMANCE ME ONCE IN A WHILE, I'D BE HAPPIER!" 

Jesus. Paul bit his bottom lip. He'd moved away from his last apartment to get away from arguing neighbors. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He did not want to deal with this. 

"I MADE YA A FUCKIN ROMANTIC DINNER, DIDN'T I?! YER THE ONE THAT CAME IN HERE BEGGIN ME TA FUCK YA WHEN YA APPARENTLY JUS GOT FUCKED!" 

"I DIDN'T-" 

"THEN WHY THE FUCK IS THERE CUM ON MY FINGER, HUH?! IT AIN'T MINE! SO WHO'S IS IT?!"

Paul rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, only to wince from the bitter taste. Right. Sugar. He sighed and grabbed a measuring cup from one of the many boxes littering his floor and weaved through them to get to the door. He stepped out into the hallway, debating which neighbor to ask for sugar. The voices were more muffled out in the hallway. He shook his head. Imagine that. He went to his neighbor on the left and smiled, remembering the sweet man that had helped him pick up all his clothes from the floor after the box he'd had them in had broken. That had been embarrassing, especially when he'd seen thise large, work worn hands holding one of his lingerie pieces. 

The man hadn't said anything. He'd merely blushed and added them to the pile of clothes in Paul's arms. He'd gone into the door on the left of Paul's so, Paul decided on him. He reached up to knock on the door, but the door suddenly opened and he was shoved aside. 

"I'm the best thing to ever happen to you! If you come crawling back, I won't take you!"

Paul blinked. Ah... they were the ones arguing. He eyed the young looking man. He couldn't be any older then 25 or 30. He had a slim, cute face and wide eyes. 

"The best thang ta ever happen ta me was my old man dyin! Don't think so highly of yerself, Kyle!" The man from yesterday came to the door, shirt off, pants unbuttoned and a cigarette hanging between his lips. His hair was a mess, framing his face and hanging over his furious eyes. He leaned on the door frame, arm over his head and other hand on the door.

Kyle huffed and glanced at Paul before storming away. He shoved the stair case door open and let it slam behind him. Paul bit his bottom lip and turned to the other man. 

"What?" The man glared slightly, but he looked more drained than mad. He sighed, scrubbing his whiskers with his fingers. "Sorry fer disturbin ya."

Paul smiled and relaxed. "It's okay. It was... hard to tell where the yelling was coming from so..." He shrugged and looked down, trying to fight down the blush. 

It went quiet between them. Paul could feel the man's eyes on him. His heart beat faster. He'd had no idea his neighbor had such an attractive body under that jumpsuit he wore for work. 

"Did ya need somethin?"

Paul looked up at him. He could feel the cool plastic of his measuring cup in his hand and remembered why he'd come to his neighbor's door. "Uh, yes... I was going to ask if I could borrow some sugar."

His neighbor raised an amused eyebrow, lips quirking around his cigarette. "S'the most cliched line I've ever heard." He chuckled and stepped back from the door. "C'mon in... 'm I'll get ya some sugar."

Paul blushed and stepped inside. The way he'd said sugar sounded far more seductive than Paul had expected. He shut the door behind himself and looked at the table which was set with a romantic dinner. 

It looked so good. He hated that it was going to go to waste. Of all the boyfriends he'd had, not one of them had done something like this for him. It wasn't that he wanted to exactly be romanced on a regular basis, but every once in a while would've been nice. 

"Here."

Paul turned at the voice and saw the man holding his hand out. "Oh! Sorry!" He handed over his measuring cup, letting their fingers brush.

"What's yer name?" He disappeared into the kitchen area and the crinkling of a paper bag followed his question. 

"Paul Rovia, but my friends call me Jesus." Paul put his hands behind his back, not wanting to touch all the intricate looking figurines of motorcycles and cars that seemed to fill every available surface. 

"Daryl Dixon." Daryl appeared back in the front room, holding out the full cup of sugar. 

Paul smiled and took it carefully. "Thanks."

"What's the sugar for?" Daryl asked as he grabbed a button down shirt from the couch and slipped it on. 

Paul mourned the loss of Daryl's bare shoulders. "Uh... coffee."

Daryl snorted. "Ya put sugar in yer coffee?" He teased, walking back over. 

Paul smirked and motioned to Daryl's couch. "You put red pillows on a purple couch?"

Daryl looked at his couch and shrugged. "The couch is old 'n the pillows were a gift." 

"Mmhm..." Paul chuckled. God. Who would ever cheat on such a sweet man? Kyle fucked up if he loses Daryl. His stomach chose that time to remind him he hasn't ate since yesterday afternoon. It growled so loud and Paul's face turned red. "I... should go."

Daryl tilted his head a bit. "Why not eat with me? Spent hours on this damn dinner. I don't want ta waste it."

Paul smiled. He would love that. "If its not a problem." 

"Course not... I invited ya."

"Okay... sure. Let me... just go put this up." At Daryl's nod, Paul turned and left the man's apartment. He hurried over to his own and stepped inside. 

Fuck! He must look a mess and Daryl's over there looking fine and delicious! He put the sugar in his kitchen and ran to his room, nearly tripped over the boxes on his floor. He yanked off the wife beater he'd been wearing and pulled on a white button down shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He left the dark cargo pants on, but pulled the tie out of his hair and ran a brush through it. He looked himself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

When Daryl opened the door, he smirked at Paul's change of attire. His own shirt was buttoned now and it looked like he combed his hair. "Ya didn't have ta get all dressed up fer me." He stepped back, letting Paul inside. 

Paul chuckled, pushing his hair back behind his ear. "Well, you were all dressed up with no one to date, so, I figured I'd fill in the part." The door shut behind him and he turned to find Daryl smiling at him warmly. "Its terrible for all your hard work to go to waste."

Daryl chuckled and led him over to the table. They sat down after Daryl poured them some wine. Paul took his glass and sipped. It tasted terrible. He'd never been much of a wine lover. 

"Port... my favorite." He put the glass back down, far away so he wouldn't be tempted, but Daryl spotted the face he made. 

Daryl snorted and sipped. He nearly choked on the nasty taste. "Shit's gross." He gave Paul a sheepish smile as the man laughed. "I got beer."

"God, yes, please!" He helped Daryl pick up the wine glasses and bottle. He followed the man to the kitchen and they poured the disgusting wine out. 

Daryl got them both a beer and they walked back to the table. As they ate, they talked like this weren't on a false date. Daryl admitted to having a sweet tooth and Paul said he'd never ridden a motorcycle, but he really wanted to. They continued talking and bantering, even after their plates were clean.

"No, seriously! You have to try it!" Paul was on his third beer, feeling delightfully warm whole Daryl didn't even seem affected.

"Alright, fine, try yer fancy ass cake if you let me take you out for a ride on my bike." Daryl was leaning back in his chair, cigarette lit and sleeves rolled up his arms.

Paul smiled teasingly. "Setting up a second date already, Daryl?"

Daryl blushed and looked down at his cigarette. He shrugged, putting the cigarette out. "Jus thought ya'd like a nice evenin drive out ta the lake jus outside the city. Ya can see the stars real clear out there, so long as the sky ain't cloudy."

Paul smiled, leaning forward on the table. "You're a lot more romantic than you let on, Daryl."

Daryl smirked a bit. "Says the man that wears lacy panties."

Paul blushed and grinned shyly. "I look amazing in those, thank you very much. I work hard to keep in shape, so I deserve to show my body off."

Daryl leaned to the side, raking his eyes up and down Paul's body. "I'll bet ya do." He mused with a seductive purr. 

Paul laughed and kicked the man's shin playfully. "Pervert!" 

Daryl chuckled and grabbed his beer. "I am very perverted 'n proud of it."

Paul shook his head and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. He was surprised to see it was almost midnight. "Fuck, its way late. I'm sorry, Daryl. I kept you up so late." He stood up, picking up his plate.

Daryl shrugged, standing as well. "Didn't bother me none. I had more fun with you than I'd have had with Kyle."

Paul smiled, helping Daryl put the dishes away before walking to the door. "Thanks for feeding me."

Daryl nodded, opening the door for him. "Thanks fer joinin me. I had a good time."

"Me too." Paul whispered. He hesitated a moment before leaning up to kiss Daryl's cheeks. "Good night." 

Daryl blushed a bit and nodded. "Night..." He watched Paul go to his apartment door. They looked at each other one last time before he disappeared into his apartment.


End file.
